Getting Pierced
by inveritas
Summary: Written for the NFA, 'That's your date to the Valentine's Day Charity Ball' Challenge. Surprise Pairings. The team are forced to go to a Valentine's Day ball...who knows what will happen...


_**Getting Pierced **_

**By Toodles88/Miss-Margaret-4077**

**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, some humour.  
**Pairings:** It's a surprise. ;D Because if I told you now, that'd take all the fun away.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Words:** 2,140  
**Written for** the NFA _'That's Your Date to the Valentine's Day Charity Ball???'_ Challenge.

**Notes: **The pairing which is the main focus is Jenny and her date. The others will also have dates, but they're not as surprising. And I also didn't intend one of these pairings to happen, it just did. :-)

----

Jenny groaned. She'd just got off the phone with the organiser of this year's NCIS Valentine's Day charity ball. It was an event she had managed to avoid thus far. This year, the event's organiser had insisted that she be there, along with the rest of Gibbs' team. She wasn't looking forward to delivering this news to Gibbs, he wasn't one for dancing. She got up from her desk and walked down to tell Gibbs and his team. She took a deep breath and said, "Jethro…may I have a word?"

"Sure, Jen, what's up?" He asked.

"I just got off the phone with the organiser of this year's Valentine's Day ball…we all have to attend."

"All of us, Jen?"

"That's what I said."

"And I suppose you agreed on all of our behalves then?"

"I did."

Gibbs wasn't impressed and he showed it. "Jethro, before you yell at me, let me explain, I'm not a huge fan of the idea myself, but I'm still going."

"I don't dance, Jen."

"You think I don't know that, Jethro?"

"Can't you make up some excuse?"

"I don't think I have any left, Gibbs."

"Fine. Who are you taking?"

"I don't know. You see that's part of the idea…you get given your date at the ball."

"You expect me to show up at a Valentine's Day ball with no idea of who I'm going to be with?"

"Not me, Jethro, I didn't set this thing up. I didn't make the rules. I expect you to be there, Jethro. The same goes for the rest of you. You might not like it, trust me, I don't either, but we _all _have to do it." Jenny explained, and very quickly leaving to go back to the privacy of her office, where Jethro or any one else from his team could hurt her.

Everyone at NCIS was thinking about ball. As if it wasn't already bad enough that they had to go, they had to go blindly. Not knowing who they were taking. Definitely one of the worst ideas the Navy ever had.

Jenny had informed them that once they arrived at the ball, everyone would be assigned a partner for the night. "At least it's only for a few hours." Tony said, can't be all that bad, I mean who could they dig up that would be that bad?"

"You'd be surprised, Tony."

"Would I now, Zee-vah?"

"I'm sure there are some perfectly fine people attending this ball."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No." Ziva replied.

"Didn't think so," Tony replied, "Hey, Probie, what do you think about this ball?"

"I think it could be fun."

"Of course you would think that, Probie." Tony replied, smirking.

"I'm just trying to be positive here, Tony." McGee replied.

"I tried that. It didn't work. I keep thinking of all the possibilities…all of the not so nice possibilities." Tony said.

"I know the feeling. Maybe I'll just say I'm ill and can't come."

"You really think they're gonna buy that, McGee? Jenny has already tried to warm us out of this."

"Worm, Ziva, not warm." Tony corrected.

"Whatever." Ziva replied, "The point is, that we're all going to have to go. We may as well make the best of it, yes?"

"See, at least someone is being positive here." McGee replied, looking at Tony.

"Hey, don't give me that look, Probie or I'll tell Ziva about that little thing you accidentally let spill the other day that you really wouldn't want her to know."

McGee went red and stopped talking. He really didn't want Tony to tell Ziva about that incident…

----

_Valentine's Day, 7:30pm_

"Tell me again why we're meeting at NCIS?"

"Director's idea, not mine." Gibbs replied.

"Right, boss." Tony replied.

Jenny walked down the stairs, dressed in a long black gown which had a low cut back and shoe-string straps. She was wearing a diamond necklace and had her hair done up and curled slightly. Gibbs was trying to hide his amazement, she looked amazing. Whoever her date was tonight would be very lucky indeed.

"I take it you approve, Jethro." She said, noticing Gibbs failed attempt to hide is amazement.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee were dressed in smart black tuxedos and Ziva was dressed in a long emerald green dress, with her hair straightened and done up. None of them had ever seen her look this feminine, for the lack of a better word.

They were escorted to the ball by Jenny's driver. Jenny figured she should milk this for all she could, it would make the night better, she thought.

They arrived at the ball twenty minutes later.

They all stepped out of the car and walked into the venue. There was quite a crowed, more than any of them had expected. Although, they all guessed that they were forced just like them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm pleased to welcome you all to this ball. We're delighted you could all attend."

Ziva scoffed, "Like we had a choice."

The announcer continued, "Now, time to assign your partners, a moment which I am sure you're all waiting eagerly for."

"Yeah, sure we are." Tony said.

"Would all the ladies line up on the right, and all the men on the left, thank you. Now, the person you are standing opposite is the person you will be with this evening."

Everyone got into their lines and were faced with their partners. There were several very audible moans of disappointment, some people were actually glad with their partners, others were just in shock. Ziva was one of the people who was in shock, "You're my partner? Well, I guess I could do worse." She said.

"Gee, thanks Ziva. At least you didn't get a total stranger."

"No, you're right, I mean look at Tony."

Tony was paired with a woman who looked like she belonged at your local op-shop.

"Do you want to dance, McGee?"

"Dance? You dance?" He said, surprised.

"Why is that so much of a shock, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"I guess I never pictured you the dancing type that's all."

"Hmm, let's change that shall we?"

They walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Gibbs was partnered with fairly attractive looking women, he wasn't complaining. A bonus was she was a redhead.

Jenny was the one the most in shock. "Well, looks like Margaret owes me 20 bucks."

"Who's Margaret?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine I work with."

"And you made a bet with her? About tonight?"

"Well, well we are full of questions aren't we? But yes I did, I bet her I'd be paired with some old bag-woman, like that guy over there." He said, pointing to Tony, "But I wasn't, I was paired with a very attractive women."

Jenny laughed when he mentioned Tony, "Thank you, eh, what is your name?"

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce. But you can call me Hawkeye, everyone does."

"Nice to meet you, Hawkeye, I'm Jenny Shepard."

"Well, isn't that a nice name, what do you do, Jenny?"

"I'm the Director of NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Jenny replied, as if it was an automatic reaction.

"I see."

"What about you, Hawkeye, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor, a surgeon to be precise."

"No ties to the military then?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I guess I figured everyone here would be in some way related to the military, silly me, obviously, I mean, look at DiNozzo's date."

"I was in the Army, draftee doctor, Korea, at a MASH unit, the 4077th. Hated every minute of it."

"I see." Jenny replied, "You want to dance?"

"Sure, I'm an expert dancer; just ask any of the nurses." He replied, taking Jenny's hand.

"You get around a lot, obviously." Jenny said.

"I guess they can't resist the Pierce charm."

"Right."

"Don't sound surprised, Jenny, women love me. Let me show you, this always worked on Hot Lips." He dipped Jenny and kissed her passionately, much in the same way as he often did to Margaret, causing Jenny to go weak at the knees.

Once she was able to stand without aid again, she said, "Yeah, I see your point."

Hawkeye smiled, "I know ya would, Jenny. Now let's dance some more. You ain't seen nothin' yet."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to show me?"

"You're a clever one you know." Hawkeye answered, dancing some more with Jenny.

Jenny noticed she was getting amused looks from many people around the room, including Jethro. When she could, she scanned the room trying to find all of Gibbs' team to see who they were dancing with, Tony noticed her looking and shot back a look of desperation, Gibbs looked like he was having fun, Ziva, now this one surprised Jenny the most, she was dancing with McGee, and both of them looked like they were actually enjoying it. _'Heh, who knew they'd make a good couple?' _Jenny thought as Hawkeye twirled her around one more time.

"You believe me now Jenny?"

"About what?"

"My incredible dancing skills, of course."

"Of course, what else could it have been?" She replied sarcastically.

"You know you're sexy when you're sarcastic?"

Jenny laughed, "No, I didn't. No one's ever told me that before, actually."

"Well, my little lady, there's a first time for everything."

----

Ziva and McGee decided to take a break from their dancing for a second. They walked out of the main hall and onto the balcony.

"Well, McGee, I have to say, I think you're a pretty good dancer." Ziva said.

He looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're pretty good yourself, Ziva."

"Thank you, McGee. It's pretty cold out here." She said.

"Yes, I know, it's February. You want your coat?" McGee asked.

"I can get it."

"You're such a gentleman, McGee."

McGee went inside and grabbed his and Ziva's jackets; he came back out and handed Ziva's to her.

"Thank you, McGee." She said, putting it over her shoulders.

"You're welcome."

"McGee?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy tonight?"

"It's not over yet, Ziva."

"I know that. I am surprised that I am having a good time, I thought it would be the worst night of my life, like I'm sure it is for Tony."

McGee laughed when Ziva mentioned Tony, he did feel sorry for him, but he also thought of all the times Tony had made fun of him, and that feeling went away. "I am too, Ziva. You're nice company."

"Thank you, Tim." McGee looked surprised at Ziva's use of his first name.

"What? It is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, eh, I just didn't expect you to use it that's all."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

----

Jenny and Hawkeye were still dancing, but the music was slow, so they weren't exactly moving very fast. "So, how come your friend, Margaret didn't come this evening?" Jenny asked.

"She's on duty. She's a nurse at the same hospital where I'm working."

"I see, well I'm glad she's not here."

Hawkeye smiled, "As am I, my dear." He leaned in and kissed her, differently than he had before, this time it was lovingly and tenderly. Jenny was amazed at the effect this man's kisses had on her, she wasn't complaining though.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

"Same to you." Jenny replied.

----

"Anthony, you're a very good dancer you know." Tony's partner said, looking up at him. She was shorter than he was.

"Thank you, Ethel." He replied. He hoped this evening would end soon. Now would be better though. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this crazy women stepping on his toes constantly. He didn't think his feet would ever recover. He noticed that everyone else seemed to be having a good time, damn them. He knew he'd probably never hear the end of it from any of them, especially Ziva and McGee. _'Lucky Abby, she's home sick, I'd gladly trade places with her right now.' _He thought, as Ethel stepped on his foot again.

"Sorry, Anthony, I didn't mean to."

"Don't sweat it, Ethel." He replied.

----

_The Next Day…_

"Well, last night wasn't all that bad, was it Ziva?" McGee said. He figured he'd begin torturing Tony early.

"No, it wasn't. I had a good time, did you Tony?"

"Shut up, both of you." Tony said.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, how was your date, what was her name? Oh yeah, that's it, Ethel, wasn't it?" Gibbs said, walking over to his desk.

Tony didn't reply. He was already embarrassed enough. He didn't need Gibbs to aid the process.

"Looks like Jen had a good time." Gibbs said.

Jenny stepped out of the elevator, with Hawkeye.

"He was her date? Wow, looks like you got some serious competition there, Boss."

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

_The End._

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review ;D**


End file.
